


Wet Work

by auburn_autumn



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Bath Sex, F/F, F/M, Group Sex, Multi, OT3, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Thanksgiving, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auburn_autumn/pseuds/auburn_autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A missing scene from the Blair Waldorf Must Pie flashbacks.  When Blair investigates the noise Nate and Serena is making in her bathroom, she finds herself in an unexpected situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet Work

Blair's grin doubles in size when she hears her mom greeting Nate on her way out of the kitchen. Now all her favorite people were in attendance for her favorite holiday.

“Nate the great,” Harold says in a corny but charming way when he sees him.

“So, what'd I miss?” Nate asks, hugging Blair with one arm.

“You're about to witness the return of sober-Serena,” Harold answers.

Serena notices Nate and squeals, jumping up and hugging him tightly. “Oh, no, oh no!” Nate laughs. He secretly loves the appearances of drunk Serena. The additional boldness and spontaneity alcohol gives her is charming to him. 

“Maybe not,” Harold continues, watching them. “Sweetie, will you take her upstairs and put her in the bath before your mother gets wind of this whole situation?”

“What, and leave you all alone? Thanksgiving is our _thing_.” Blair fixes Nate with her sweetest smile. “Nate, will you take care of her? Please?”

“I will,” Nate says, directing Serena by the shoulders. “Come on.” 

As they pass a bowl of white roses, the blonde places one between her teeth and throws another at Blair, who dodges it, glad that finally all her favorite people are here. 

Nate leads Serena upstairs and into Blair's bedroom. Serena pulls him towards the bed, tossing the rose at the pillows.

“Come on, Nate. It would feel _so good_ to lie down right now,” she whines, struggling against an adamant Nate.

“No, we got to get you a bath. Come on,” he says firmly, wondering if what Serena said was the come-on it sounded like.

He's decided not to question Blair's orders to _give Serena a bath_ , because not questioning her means being in the same room as a naked Serena van der Woodsen. Of course he'll turn his back once the naked stuff happens. With that thought Nate closes the door, but doesn't lock it. 

“Okay, okay,” Serena huffs. “Bath.” 

She lets Nate take her coat off but then she immediately pulls her dress off. Nate turns away, but his movement is delayed, and for one split second his eyes dip down before he actually averts his gaze. Serena knows they're treading dangerous ground, but he's seen her in a bikini before, and a bra and panties aren't all that different. Furthermore, Blair knew that she was sending Nate to giver her a bath, and there's no way to bathe properly with clothes on. 

Nate frantically tries to find a robe without looking towards Serena, who is now stepping out of her tights. He finally finds a black robe with a matching pair shorts and a cami, which he tries to hand to Serena without looking at her. When he's sure that she's decent, he pulls Serena gently by the wrists, guiding her into Blair's bathroom. 

“Watch it, come on, come on,” he says, crossing the threshold. 

“Nm...bath,” she mumbles, adorably defiant. 

“Sorry, Blair's direct orders.” Nate pulls her close and puts his hands on her shoulders. 

“Blair's not the boss of me,” Serena pouts.

“Oh, are you new here? Because Blair's the boss of all of us.” 

“Aw, seriously, Serena, you smell like the floor of a brewery.”

“I do not!” she interjects.

“Yes you do,” Nate says, sitting next to her. Even through the delicious haze of her buzz Serena is amazed at how only Nate Archibald can be charming while pointing out that you smell. 

She smells her hair. Her body stiffens at the smell and then Nate finds himself lifting her leg onto his thigh, hands trailing down her calf on their way towards her slipper. Both of them are relishing in the psychical contact, but struggle to appear casual despite the stirrings in their respective genitals. 

“Oh my God yes I do!” Serena laughs, burying her face into Nate's shoulder in mock embarrassment. He smells a thousand times better than every other guy, she notices, way better than she smells currently, to be sure. 

Nate tosses the slipper aside carelessly, laughing with her. She lifts her other foot onto his lap.

“Brewery floor, with a hint of—” she smells her hair again, “—second hand smoke.”

Nate removes the other slipper and flings it away. “And a pint of Old Spice.”

She curls her body around him reaching for the faucet. His hands are on her leg again, presumably to steady her, and Serena feels an ache at her core. Yes, a bath sounds great, especially if Nate joins her.

“I totally need a bath,” she says, running her hands under the water.

“Yeah, deal with it, please.”

“Blair is a bossy genius,” Serena jokes, playfully flicking water into Nate's face.

“Ah, yes, she is,” Nate can't deny it, even if the reason _why_ she's such a genius should make him feel guilty. And he does feel guilty, he really does. But that doesn't change the fact that he's living out a fantasy he's had since the pool party Chuck threw for his twelfth birthday, where he noticed that Serena looked a lot different in a bikini than the year before, when most of the other girls looked pretty much the same. He never stopped noticing her, even after Blair asked him out when they were fourteen. He's always pictured himself marrying Blair, but he always feels inexplicably drawn to Serena. 

Serena picks up the sprayer attachment from its hook and talks into it like a microphone.

“So, what about you?” She points the sprayer at Nate.

“What about me? I'm not the one who smells like a ashtray.”

Serena reaches for the lever that switches the water flow to the sprayer. “But you look like an ass-tray!” She sprays him with the water, which hasn't even had time to warm up yet. She squeals as the cold droplets bounce back at her as he struggles to get away.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!” Nate tries to twist the sprayer out of her hands. “Serena, stop. Serena! What's wrong with you?”

He looks really upset for a moment, and Serena thinks that maybe she messed up. But then he's laughing again, hitting her with the water and pulling her close so that she can't escape it. He's laughing and she's shrieking so he doesn't hear Blair's footsteps approaching the door. 

The door flies open and Blair rushes in. “What are you doing?” she demands, stepping through the door. 

Serena and Nate separate, laughter dying. 

“Um...” Serena starts, looking at Nate for some sign of what to do.

Then Nate rushes Blair, holding her still while Serena sprays her. Blair's laughing and screaming and struggling playfully against Nate. Serena starts spinning in the tub, sending water all over Blair's bathroom. Nate has encircled Blair in his arms and kisses her on her pulse point, surprising her with his boldness. Serena stops spinning and giggles as she watches Nate lift his head from Blair's neck to her lips. She lifts the sprayer attachment over their heads, sending a waterfall of warming water over the couple. Blair pulls away from Nate and glares at Serena.

“You're the one who's supposed to be getting a bath,” Blair points out, arching an eyebrow at her best friend.

Serena sticks out her tongue, but then puts the sprayer on its place over the tub. 

“Fine,” she promptly removes her robe. The shorts and cami she was wearing under it are soaked through and sticking to her body in way that makes both Blair and Nate's breath hitch. “But you guys have to get in too. If you leave me alone I might pass out and drown and it will be _your_ fault for making me take a bath.”

“Maybe just Blair should keep you company,” Nate suggests, his cheeks flushed despite his cool tone. 

“Well, Blair is great company.”

Serena steps out of the filling tub and kisses Blair, who makes a startled squeak in the back of her throat, eyes wide. Nate can't seem to make himself voice a protest or walk away or _anything_ as Blair closes her eyes and kisses back. He's tantalized by the knowledge of how soft and smooth Blair's lips are and by the desire to know how Serena's lips feel. 

Blair's the first to break away, “This is a bad idea.” 

Even Blair feels disappointed to hear herself say that. Serena's a great kisser; she's more insistent than Nate, almost fervent, and it turns Blair on to feel so wanted. 

“This is the _best_ idea.” Serena immediately plants another kiss on her, a hand just barely grazing Blair's nipple through her pinafore and blouse on its way to her jaw. A soft whimper escapes Blair's lips, and Serena beams with pride. 

“It seems as if you like this, Blair,” Nate says, playfully arching an eyebrow.

“Okay, yes, I do like this,” Blair huffs. _A lot._ , she admits to herself. She's suddenly aware that her panties are becoming quite wet, more wet than she's ever gotten kissing Nate. If she's honest with herself, she'd admit that she's want to know what it would be like to kiss Serena for a long time now, wishing that she could be with her instead of those random guys she's always making out with. 

“This is nothing, Blair. Let me make you feel good.” Serena's wrapping Blair up in her arms again, kissing her more roughly this time, nibbling on her lip every so often. 

“Mm, let's get you out of these wet clothes.” Serena grabs Blair's jumper by the hem and shucks it off of her and tosses it aside. She unbuttons the top button of Blair's blouse and kisses her neck right above her collarbone as she undoes the rest. She peeks to one side and sees Nate with his khakis undone, a hand in his boxers. She kisses the valley of Bair's round little breasts as she pulls the blouse sleeves off of her, and then starts kissing lower until she reaches the waistband of her tights, which she pulls down for her to step out of them. Blair's now in her bra and panties, which are ivory silk trimmed with delicate lace. 

“You're beautiful, Blair,” Serena says, admiring her for a moment before removing her own shorts and cami. Serena's wearing black panties and a push-up bra, a sight that compels Blair to close the distance between them to kiss her—her hands roaming to her waist, her ass, breasts. Serena bucks her hips forward when Blair experimentally tweaks a stiff nipple through the thin material of the bra, which makes Blair and Nate moan simultaneously.

“I think the tubs' full enough,” Nate points out.

“Would you be so kind as to get some towels, Nate?” Serena asks as she shuts off the water. When he brings them she places them on the edge of the tub.

She unceremoniously removes her undergarments, bottoms first, before unhooking Blair's bra and pulling down her panties. She then pats the stack of towels next to the tub. “Sit here with your feet in the tub.”

When Blair does so, Serena steps into the tub and straddles one of her legs. Blair whimpers when she feels Serena's wetness pressing onto her as she grinds her, kissing her. She starts a trail of kisses from her mouth to one of her nipples, nibbling, sucking, and licking it while she pinches the other one. She does this until Blair is mewling and bucking her hips and then starts lowering herself into the tub between Blair's thighs, biting a line from the inside of her mid-thigh to her clit, which Serena teases with soft flicks of her tongue before laving it with direct, overwhelming strokes. 

Nate watches Serena tongue-fuck Blair for a moment, savoring her little moans and squeals. He watches in awe when Serena inserts one finger inside of Blair, pumping it in and out for a few strokes before pulling out just enough to show Nate how wet it was and to make Blair whimper at the loss of it, and then adding another finger and plunging them both in. After settling into a rhythm Serena begins teasing Blair's clit with her tongue again, bringing her closer and closer to the edge.. 

Nate feels compelled to step over to the side of the tub and kiss Blair. When Serena makes her start to moan into his mouth he kisses her neck and then her breasts, teasing one nipple with his mouth and the other with his hand. 

“Oh Serena, Nate, I love you,” Blair whimpers, bucking her hips into Serena's face. Nate looks up from Blair's chest just in time to watch her orgasm wash over her.

“That was awesome,” Nate enthuses as Blair's breathing slows and Serena dunks her head in the water to remove Blair's cum. He kisses Blair, and when Serena surfaces she looks accomplished. 

“I have an idea, if it's okay with you guys,” Serena says. “I want to blow Nate while Blair goes down on me.”

Blair hesitates. Until now Nate had only been watching them and touching her. She knew this was crossing a line that could ruin all of their relationships. There was also a palpable feeling that this was exactly what all of them wanted. “I'm okay with it,” she says, her voice trembling.

“I'm sure my answer is obvious,” Nate says, gesturing towards his erection. “Are you _sure_ , Blair.”

“I'm sure,” she says, kissing him. After a moment Serena interrupts their kiss to remove Nate's sweater and shirt. She undoes his belt while Blair unbuttons his khaki and pulls them and his boxers down in one go, his penis springing enthusiastically into sight, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

“Okay, Blair, kneel on this end of the tub,” Serena says, unable to keep her eyes of of Nate's penis, which is longer and thicker than she imagined even in her fantasies. Blair lowers herself into the warm water. “Nate, sit on the edge at the other end.” When Nate assumes his position, Serena gets down on all fours, allowing Blair access to her pussy as she takes Nate's cock into her mouth

Serena first works Nate's shaft with her tongue and lips before bobbing further and further down his shaft. Nate lets out a groan when she begins to deep-throat the tip of his cock, taking in more and more of him until his whole cock is enveloped in the apex of each of her strokes. He runs a hand through Serena's hair, watching Blair lapping blissfully away at Serena's pussy, amazed that this is really happening and that this is not some legendary wet dream. 

As Blair finds her rhythm Serena begins to match her ministrations with Nate to it, making her feel even more connected to both of them. When she feels comfortable eating Serena out, Blair plunges two fingers inside of Serena's pussy, causing the blonde to moan onto Nate's cock. He bucks his hips uncontrollably, pushing Serena against Blair's face and fingers. Now Serena's the one bucking her hips, moaning unabashedly onto Nate's cock as it filled her throat with each thrust. 

Blair nibbles gently but firmly on her best friend's clit, fucking her mercilessly with her fingers, sending her into one the best orgasms she's had in her life, Nate following a beat later. She keeps up the pace until he is completely spent, swallows, and then collapses blithely into the warm water.

Nate slides into the water next to her and they spend some time taking turns making out with one another, enjoying the afterglow of their orgasms. After a bit of this Blair grabs the soap and starts washing Serena's back. Nate locates a loofah and shower gel and gets to work scrubbing the blonde's breasts. 

“Mmm, guys, can all of our baths be like this from now on?” Serena asks, clearly enjoying the attention.

Simultaneously Blair and Nate start lowering their hands until she was lathering up Serena's firm, round ass cheeks and Nate was using the loofah to make Serena's clitoris feel lovely, lovely things. He dips his other hand down between her legs and explores her folds with his fingers. Serena lets out a moan as he slips two fingers inside her, all the while doing magical things with that loofah. 

Blair works up a nice lather onto her hands, sets the soap aside and reaches around her best friend to wash her glorious tits. Blair has always been envious of Serena's boobs, yet it was hard for her to keep her eyes and hands off of them. She's massaging her breasts and Serena starts making the most delicious mewling noises, which compels Blair to wrap her legs around Serena, grinding down on her hip bone while she kisses her neck, all the while tweaking her nipples with her fingers. Blair finds just the right angle for grinding her already-sensitive clit against Serena's hip and comes, just as Nate brings Serena to her climax. 

“The water's getting cold,” Nate points out, laughing.

“We better start wrapping this up before my parents think something is up,” Blair says, still nuzzling Serena's neck. 

“Aw, man,” Serena and Nate respond simultaneously, causing all three of them to laugh,

*****

Later at dinner when everyone at the table is supposed to say what they're thankful for, Serena has to resist the urge to say, “I'm thankful that Nate, Blair, and I went down on each other earlier.” Judging by the blushes on Blair and Nate's faces, they were thinking the same thing.


End file.
